


Take Me Home

by artanis_aman



Series: Chivalry is Not Dead [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Dex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dex works on his self esteem, Fluff, Fourth of July, Knotting, M/M, Meeting the Family, Nursey is a size queen, Omega Derek, Oral Sex, Smut, designationist society, these boys are stupid as usual, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: Sequel to Chivalry is Not Dead!Dex and Nursey visit each other over the summer. Family makes new lovers a little stressed to impress and nervous with self doubt. Mostly though, Dex and Nursey are obsessed with each other.





	1. New York State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July! Sorry this work was a little while in the editing stage, and still has rough edges-- BUT I wanted it out before the holiday :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dex didn't know what he was expecting when he had pictured visiting Nursey in New York. A distant part of him developed an idea of something fancy-ish and nice but he didn't actually spend time imagining it.  
  
Because if he had, he might have considered that Nursey's building would have a doorman, and an elevator man, and hallways nicer than the hotel Nurse booked for them in Providence. He would have figured that his furniture would look like something out of a Home Decor magazine, oh, and that it would overlook Central Park.  
  
He might have prepared himself more for the fact that Nursey's family had a shopping service that stocked their fridge and pantry and a maid service that came in once a week to keep things tidy.  
  
But... he hadn't thought about it and so he was standing in the middle of the living room, looking toward the huge open concept, very updated kitchen, staring dumbly at Nurse who was rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Helloooo, earth to Dex, whaddaya want to drink?"  
  
"Um, whatever you're having." Dex looked back out the wall of windows, letting in so much natural light across a terrace the seemed to run the entire width of the apartment, probably back down to the master suite.  
  
Nurse returned to him with a La Crouix mineral water, which did nothing for Dex's processing speed. He looked down at himself; white Hanes t-shirt, faded denim jeans, scuffed up converse, and a worn in zip-up hoodie from high school. He shuffled awkwardly.  
  
"Babe, chill, my parents won't be here until tonight." Nurse rubbed his shoulder. "You can act all serious and polite then."  
  
Dex managed a half chuckle and chugged a bit of his water. But, it wasn't convincing enough because Nursey eyed him knowingly. He said, "Come on, let's drop your stuff off. We'll relax a little and take the edge off."  
  
Nursey dragged him away from the kitchen passing the dining table and full living room and down the hallway to what Dex could only assume was Nursey's bedroom. It was... much better. Nursey had old high school posters up (of course all activism and concert posters that were high grade graphic design and kinda sixties reminiscent.) But, there were hockey things, and books, and just a general lived-in feeling that put Dex at ease. And the balcony did run the length of the apartment. Nurse had a wall of windows overlooking it.  
  
Nurse toed of his shoes and motioned for Dex to drop his bag. Dex also slipped off his converse, leaving them by Nursey's.  
  
"Let's lay down, and then I'll give you a tour in a little but." Dex slumped back into the queen bed, noticing how nice it was to have a padded headboard.

He got his arms behind him for approximately two seconds before Nursey was snugged up against his side, nuzzling into his neck and letting his hands wander.

Ah.

"Nurse, what about--"

"Shhh, babe, my parents are not coming home anytime soon.” Nurse mouthed at Dex’s neck, while his right hand trailed down his chest and lower, over the growing bulge in his jeans.

Dex groaned and gave in to Nursey’s antics. He turned his head to capture Nurse’s lips and tasted the grapefruit flavor of the fancy mineral water he just drank. Dex sucked on Nursey’s bottom lip, perfectly plump and full. An image of those lips wrapped around his cock caused him to shudder. Distracted with the slide of their tongues against one another, he nearly yelped when he felt Nurse’s dry hand down his boxers, stroking his cock to full hardness. The fucker somehow managed to get his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped without him noticing.

Nursey pulled back, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed and lips gorgeously swollen. “Yeah, fuck, I need to sit on your dick.”

Dex swallowed. His body was always so primed for Nursey, constantly turned on by basically everything he did. He looked down at himself, cock jutting out of his zipper, hard and straining.

“Babe.” Nurse growled, midway through pulling off his shirt. “Fucking take your clothes off.”

Dex huffed out a laugh and shrugged off his pants and boxers. He tossed his hoody somewhere over the side of the bed, and had his lap filled with Nursey before his own white-T was off.

Dex groaned his pleasure into the nook of Nursey’s neck, his smell, fuck his smell. Dex squeezed his hands into Nursey’s muscled ass, bringing those perfect mounds down on his trapped dick.

Nurse wrapped his arms around Dex’s neck, powerful thighs and arms helping him to maintain a pornworthy grind.

“Fuck baby, I can feel your slick.” Dex felt Nursey’s sticky wetness dragging along the base of his cock and upper thighs.

“You always get me so wet Dex. Fucking need it right now.” Nurse pushed himself up, freeing Dex’s dick from between their bodies. With a cocky smile that was well earned, he turned around showcasing the incredible line of his spine, and leaned forward on his forearms.

Dex thunked his head against the headboard. “Fuck.” He whispered. Because, the sight of Nursey’s toned hockey ass, combined with the image of his tight, slick hole made him reach out and squeeze the base of his dick to keep from getting too excited.

“Open me up, Will.” Nurse demanded, rolling his hips like a cruel cruel god.

Reverently, Dex cradled Nursey’s cheeks and rubbed one thumb, then the other over his wet hole. It fluttered and Nurse moaned, head hanging between his shoulders. Dex wiggled his thumb inside, tugging at the sensitive rim. He alternated thumbs, pushing and pulling at the soaked rim until he could fit both inside easily. And, honestly, this was Derek Nurse, there was no way Dex wasn’t getting his face in there. He tugged Nursey back at the same time that he leaned forward and got the sweet satisfaction of hearing Nursey shout when he plunged his tongue directly inside his hole, his thumbs working to keep it open for him.

“Fucking, fuck, love when you do that, love how much you love it.” Nursey babbled, body quaking.

Dex worked Nursey over, until he could fit three of his fingers inside and until his jaw ached and there was spit running down his chin. When he pulled back for air, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Nursey’s cock was hard and leaking over his outstretched thighs.

“Babe, Dex, fucking get inside me.” Derek whimpered.

“How do you want it baby?”

Derek whined but sat up on his thighs and shuffled himself backward so that his back pressed against Dex’s chest. “I want it like this.”

Dex nodded into Derek’s neck and grabbed his dick, getting a good grip by the head while Nursey arched his hips up and forward. Dex popped the tip of his cock gently inside and they both groaned in unison.

“Fuck, that will never get old.” Nursey muttered and batted Dex’s hand away so that he could control the rest of his dissent.

Nursey shook and shuddered the whole way down and Dex wrapped one of his arms around Nurse’s chest, the other reaching around to cup his balls.

“Nnnn.” Derek quipped, “’m too close. Just want you to watch. I know you love it when you get to see me all stretched out.”

Before Dex could say he wanted Derek to do it how he wanted it, Derek leaned forward on his forearms on either side of Dex’s ankles and Dex’s brain completely short-circuited. He could see everything. Every inch of where his cock was filling Derek up, the way his rim was wide and swollen around the edges of Dex’s shaft.

“Holy shit, Derek.” Dex said, hands shaking as they took a firm grip on Nursey’s ass.

Nursey grinned over his shoulder, “Just wait until you knot me.”

Dex firmed his grip on Derek’s hips, stilling him while his cock finished twitching. Nursey just laughed, triumphant and rolled his hips anyway. “Make sure you pull me back down on you, I want it as hard as we can do it like this.” Nursey got up on his hands so that he could more effectively push back. Through punched out breaths he added, “And don’t take your eyes off my hole.”

“Like I fucking could.” Dex was transfixed and way too turned on. Watching his cock disappearing again and again, feeling Derek clench and shudder every time he grazed his prostate, had him mesmerized.

It was fucking intoxicating.

“Fuck, babe, please tell me you’re close.” Dex begged, sure he wouldn’t last. Derek nodded, breathing labored and pumped his hips back with more force.

“Yeah, fuck, gonna… gonna try and come without touching my cock so I can come again on your knot.”

So. Fucking. hot. Dex groaned and yanked Derek’s hips back with renewed strength. He watched, raptured, as Derek’s bronze back muscles rippled with the exertion of his shoulders, the way his glorious ass was swallowing his cock, the way a sheen of sweat pooled along the base of his spine, the dimples on his lower back.

Derek’s broken moans and clipped gasps started to become more urgent, needy little curses in multiple languages suggesting how close he was. Dex forced himself to wait, to feel the beginnings of Derek’s orgasm before he gave into his own. They both got clumsier, sloppy with the need to thrust their hips and rut against one another.

Derek screamed first, back arching and hole seizing up. Dex’s own orgasm ripped through him, made him tighten his grip on Derek’s hips, surely leaving bruises, so that his biology could try and shove as much of his growing knot inside.

“Fuck baby, fuck, gonna knot your perfect hole just right.”

“Yes. Yes, fucking…hurts every time baby, hurts so fucking good.” Derek panted, body still shaking through aftershocks.

Derek had explained that Dex’s knot did hurt when it stretched him out. But Derek and sworn, promised on the Stanley Cup itself, that he liked it, loved it actually. He said the pain was ‘just right’, a perfect burn and ache that he craved. Dex had been nervous for a few times after that. But the truth was undeniable, Derek sounded euphoric, hands clutching the top of his bedspread.

“Fuck babe.” Dex’s voice rasped the words, his whole body slumped after the moment of tense release. He traced Derek’s rim with his thumb, reddened and strained over his large knot.

Derek whimpered. “’s sensitive. Feels good though.”

Dex could tell. The way it quivered and pulsed under his touch. Dex traced the rim and then down to space between Derek’s seam. He groaned deeply as Dex pushed against it, stimulating him from the outside.

“Come back here baby.” Dex asked. He loved this part. After he and Derek had come, his body was alight with satisfaction and his knot perfectly snug inside Derek’s ass. He always was more aware of Derek, able to play and please with improved precision. Because while Dex was nicely sated, Derek always got antsy on Dex’s knot, a feverish need almost as intense as when they first started. And Dex loved taking care of him, loved making him feel good all over again.

Once Derek hissed his way through sitting back against Dex’s chest (cursing and flushed while he unfolded his legs atop Dex’s), Dex was able to nibble at Derek’s neck, tweak his dusky nipples, and gently fondle his cock and balls.

“Mmmm.” Derek relaxed into the attention, still needy and hard but not tense and shaky. “So full, love how full you get me.” He murmured, knot drunk and beautiful.

Dex focused on pulling Derek’s cock just how he liked it and licking his thumb so that he could wet and flick at his nipples. “Like this baby, feel good?”

Derek slurred, “Yeah perfect.”

By the time Derek was close, he was bouncing his hips, abusing his prostate while Dex took care of his cock. He spilled over Dex’s hands, shuddering and whining because Dex’s knot was still hard and the stimulation was almost too much for him.

Dex licked his hand clean, happily enjoying the way Derek came apart and then deflated in his arms.

“Fuck.” Derek huffed after what seemed like his last aftershock zinged through him. “Your knot is such a fucking beast, like it’s still hard.”

“I know. No idea why it last so long sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Derek snuggled back, “Wish we could predict it, bet we could get creative.” To elaborate on his point he reached down between is leg and traced the edge of his rim with his pointer finger.

Dex bit back a moan, “Creative how?”

“Dunno… like I wouldn’t mind seeing how many times I can come. With a monster cock like this, bet it wouldn’t be hard.”

Dex felt his face flush, the red surely spreading over his neck. “You think you could do more than three?” He managed.

“Maybe. You’d have to keep stimulating me though, even when it sorta hurts, that’s what gets me hot.” Derek turned his head and gaped when he looked over Dex’s expression, the blush that was all over his skin, “You’re so fucking into that, aren’t you?”

“Shut up. That’s hot, of course I’m into it.” Dex could see it. He imagined wringing orgasm after orgasm out of Derek, even when his body was limp and protesting, he’d want more, need more, and Dex would give it to him, get him there every time.

Derek laughed fondly, “You’re the best Dex.”

It was only a few moments later when Dex’s knot subsided. He busied himself with laying Derek out and licking him clean. The taste of their mixed fluids was a special kind of heaven and Derek had gotten used to the stimulation on his abused hole and let Dex lick for a solid few minutes.

They showered (in a gorgeous, highly modern steam shower) and changed. Derek hustled Dex through the rest of his apartment (there was a sunroom behind Derek’s room at the building’s corner. Naturally, it was damn greenhouse, complete with peppers that Derek claimed he could make Salsa Verde from).

“Why are you rushing me?” Dex laughed as Derek grabbed his hand to quickly pass his mom’s study.

“Because! It’s like two in the afternoon, we can get some NY education in before dinner.”

They walked through Central Park. Although the sheer number of people around them still disregulated Dex, he had to admit there was a charm too. Seeing so many people having a picnic, laughing, getting their faces drawn by a cartoon artist. Everything was so alive, and people were so different.

“Here we are.” Nursey stopped them in front of a Hot Dog cart. “Be prepared to have your world changed.”

Dex had to say, this was not what he was expecting by the NY experience. But Nursey insisted, said New York was built on street food, bagels, and one-dollar slices of pizza.

Nursey ordered for them, insisted that Dex get onions and “the works” and Dex agreed so long as he got to pay.

“But Dex.” Derek whined, “this is like your first New York experience.”

“Except you literally paid for me to come here to begin with. Let me buy your fucking hot dog Derek.” Dex pulled out his money, fondly exasperated. And…pleasantly surprised when both dogs were literally $3.00.

Derek steered them over to a bench overlooking a wide flat stretch of grass where cute dogs were running and fetching various objects.

“Come on, try it.” Derek watched him, very much like a dog himself, anxiously waiting to see Dex’s reaction.

Dex laughed, took a bite and… made a sound that he would NEVER admit was a moan. What was that phrase Derek used? Food orgasm?

“Right?!” Derek happily began chomping on his own dog.

“There is no reason this is so fucking good. It came from a cart!” Dex looked back at said cart as if it was a front for some kind of magical kitchen.

Derek smiled big, gorgeous even while eating a sloppy (delicious) street food. Although overwhelmed by the new sights and smells, Dex was very much aware of all the eyes that landed on Derek as they walked by.

They stopped in a pastry shop before going back to Derek’s apartment. He said his mom wanted him to pick up some dessert. The person behind the register knew him, asked him about school and if he was home for the summer. Derek looped his arm through Dex’s and asked him his opinion on Italian desserts that Dex probably couldn’t pronounce. But Dex tried, was only partially distracted by Derek speaking Italian (of course!) and settled on a cannoli, since he was pretty sure he’d had one before.

Also Dex got to pay for dessert. Ultimately winning the argument by reminding Derek that he couldn’t bring his moms anything on the flight, and it was rude to meet them empty handed.

The gentleman that cashed him out clearly approved. And smiled and said something (hopefully nice) in Italian, and Derek smiled and said “Grazie” which Dex thought may have been thank you.

They returned back to the apartment by 6:00pm. Dex clutched at the pastry box and rubbed his free palm on his jeans while Nursey opened the door.

“We’re back!” He shouted.

Dex peered around the door to see Amata (possibly) chopping peppers with a glass of white wine settled close by and Rachel (probably) stirring something over the stove.

“Mom, Ami, this is Dex” Derek grabbed the pastry box from him and added, “He brought us dessert!”

“Ahlaan eazizi.” Amata said as she kissed Derek on the cheek. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dex, we’ve heard only wonderful things.” Amata smiled like Derek, full and sparkling. Before he knew it, she was also hugging him in greeting.

Rachel did as well, and added a kiss, saying, “Come in sweet boy, what can I get you to drink?”

“No, no I can get it, just show me where the glasses are, I’ll just have tap water.” Dex felt his face flush with the attention.

Rachel leveled him a look, so akin to a look Derek gave him before putting him in his place that Dex instantly knew he was going to do anything Rachel demanded of him. “Darling. You’re our guest. None of this ‘don’t let me bother you business’. Ice or no ice?”

“Um, ice please, thank you.” Dex answered dutifully.

“Very good.” Rachel responded and Dex felt like it was more a ‘good job listening’ and less a confirmation of his request. Actually, one peek at Derek snickering by the fridge confirmed it.

Dex thought he would be petrified for all of dinner and most of the next day when it came to Derek’s parents. But Amata and Rachel had such a lovely way of carrying conversation, of smiling sweetly at each other, and joking with Derek that Dex felt at ease almost instantly. Amata even managed to get him talking about fishing, and asking all these questions like she was genuinely interested, and making comments and asking follow-up questions like she had heard all the information. By the time dinner was served, she somehow got him to tell her a story about the first time he met Derek. And before he knew it, Rachel and Derek had started listening and it was too late to be embarrassed.

“I just remember thinking this annoying, gorgeous, cocky little shit better not be good at hockey because I’m definitely fu—ahem-doomed if he is.” Dex smiled to himself, remembering Derek’s handsome smirk, his raspy laugh and unbelievable coolness.

“You never told me that story.” Derek smiled at him from under his eyelashes, sleeves rolled up and bare forearms leaning over the marble countertop.

“Well, everything that came after is very embarrassing and should never be repeated.”

Derek grinned.

“Ah, yes,” Rachel commented from over her wine glass. Attempting to hide a laugh, no doubt. “The pining.”

“Mom!”

“The angst!” Amata added

“Ami!” Derek did look betrayed then, eyes sour.

But Dex was laughing, choking back his water and clutching at his stomach. “No worries babe, you’ll write a book about it won’t you? Maybe a sonnet or something? We’ll show them.”

Rachel barked out a laugh. “Please keep him Derek. He’s very entertaining.”

“I am.” Derek said seriously and leaned over to peck Dex on the lips. “I totally am.” He whispered between them, voice unwavering.

Dex had a wonderful dinner with Derek’s family. One that included multiple embarrassing childhood and teenage stories of his boyfriend. Rachel promised him pictures of Derek’s “emo stage” and Amata swore she could find a recording of his first poem (A Valentine’s day original to his mothers of course). And Dex didn’t feel out of place for a second because Amata dragged her bread through the sauce like Dex had wanted to do and Rachel had her elbows on the table the entire dinner, hand outstretched to hold Amata’s.

Once the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher (Dex insisted on at least getting that job) and the table was set back to it’s original presentation, Amata and Rachel asked if they wanted to catch the Friday night movie in the park. Derek looked to Dex, who shrugged, it sounded nice, and they both agreed.

“Oh, before I forget, Ricardo wanted to meet your beau.” Rachel said as they left the apartment.

“Tell him to meet us for ice cream after.” Derek offered.

“You just had two cannoli’s!” Amata gasped. “Where do you boys put it?”

Dex laughed. “It’s the off season. We get at least two weeks of eating anything in sight.”

As they crossed the street to enter the park, Amata and Rachel with arms linked, Dex sided up to Derek and did the same. “Who’s Ricardo?”

“Oh!” Derek looked at him, a little innocently, “My sire. I never mentioned him?”

Dex couldn’t keep the surprise from his face. Of course Derek had mentioned his sire, but he called him just that. He never said it in a removed way though, when Dex thought of it, he always said sire like someone would say mom or dad or uncle. His sire was the one Derek attributed to getting him into hockey in the first place. Dex hadn’t realized, for some bizarre reason, that his sire was so… around in Derek’s life.

“Oh, of course, I didn’t know his name.” Dex shifted their positions so that they were holding hands instead.

“Yeah, he’s the reason why I speak Italian too. He grew up with my mom in Brooklyn and, I dunno, he’s this weird artsy dude, that liked the idea of his omega son being good at sports, just to really, like stick it to designationist society. He literally came to all my games growing up because my mom and Ami were always working and he lives this like, artist lifestyle where I don’t totally understand how he makes money.“ Derek paused and looked at Dex hesitantly, “You don’t, uh, mind, right?”

Dex stopped their walking for a second, startled by the question and almost hurt. Wanting to make sure Derek understood, he made sure his tone was serious and firm. “Of course not Derek. This dude is a part of you. He’s the reason you play hockey and maybe by some cosmic extension the reason we met. Like, I’d never…. I’ll meet anyone you want me to meet. Of course I will. I, I’d be like honored to.”

Derek kissed him, lips fervent and needy. “Please start using the phrase cosmic extension from now on.” Derek teased when they pulled apart.

“I hate you.” Dex grumbled. And they kept walking until they reached a clearing with a huge screen that was playing the opening credits to Singing In The Rain.

Dex snapped a picture to text to his mom, since it was one of her favorite musicals (second only to The Sound of Music). And then he helped Amata lay down the blanket they brought. Before the first scene ended, Derek was snugly leaning back against Dex with Dex’s arms looped securely around him. Dex sighed happily and nuzzled against Derek’s head. New York wasn’t so bad. Not so bad at all.

 

-o-

 

New York was horrible.

Like how did people not DIE in the subway? Literally, Dex thought he was going to have a panic attack, there were so many people and scents pressed against him, at least one omega in pre-heat, and multiple urine smells coming from…everywhere.

Dex felt gross and overly sensitive. Like he kept looking for corners or secluded areas where he could shove Derek and growl at anyone that tried to approach. Also people just touched one another and there were 2 different traces of alpha smell on Derek and only one had been an accident. The other dude would have died if Dex’s glare could kill him and maybe if Derek hadn’t hustled him toward the train.

“Babe.” Derek spoke in a soothing tone. Dex felt bad for it, because clearly he was flipping out and Derek had to keep talking him back from the ledge. “We’re almost there.”

When they emerged above ground again, Dex wanted to cry in relief. While there were more people than he was used to, they weren’t packed like they were in the subway.

“Should we chill for a minute?” Derek asked while he rubbed Dex’s arm.

They were meeting Derek’s high school “crew” and already 15 minutes late because they got distracted with morning make-outs and blow-jobs.

“Nah, I’m good.” Dex shook his head, grabbed Derek’s hand firmly, and motioned for him to lead on.

Although he kept looking up at him anxiously, Derek walked them toward the meet up place (one of Derek’s favorites from high school), which he had promised to be ‘super low-key and chill, with awesome specialty tea.’

So, Dex wanted to get there already and be away from all the strangers that were everywhere. By the time they stopped in front of an intricately carved wooden door, Dex had mostly gotton his breathing under control. The nice weather helped, as well as Derek’s hand firmly in his.

Dex was even more grateful once they were inside. For one the place was low-lit, with lovely lanterns in shapes ranging from colored glass stars to rounded silver globes. More than that, there were plush cushions lining each wall and surrounding small, low to the ground wooden tables.

It put Dex at ease, kinda felt like a den, and everything sorta smelled peaceful. So Dex felt a lot more ready to bear the excited waving and hoping up to hug and hey’s and what’s ups that proceeded.

Derek had prepped him for everyone that was going to be there so Dex didn’t find it too hard to keep with everyone’s name as they introduced themselves.

Kate, an omega, smiled sweetly as she shook his hand. Xavier and Eva were both betas, likely in a relationship, and shared a laid back energy that put Dex further at ease. Finally Shania and Danny were both alphas. Shania had an impressive hippy style and a kinda happy upbeat artist energy that made Dex smile. Danny… Danny made Dex pause.

The guy was well built, not as broad or tall as Dex and Nursey but strong. He had a… refined look to him but his smile was genuine and not snooty in the least. Apparently he was a swimmer in high school and was studying art history at Harvard. He looked rich as hell and well mannered to boot. It did the opposite of making Dex feel jealous… it made him feel a touch insecure. Danny was the kind of Alpha Dex had built up in his head as being perfect for Derek.

But then Derek was smiling happily, scooting in close beside Dex on one of the long cushions and basically brimming with the urge to tell everyone what he’d done to show Dex New York so far. Derek’s friends were nice, looping Dex in when they caught up on old high school drama and checked in about everyone’s life.

Xavier and Eva were both in the midwest. Xavier was playing Divison I hockey for the University of Michican and Eva was on the Women’s Vollyball team. That alone provided Dex with enough material to hold a conversation with them.

Kate was double majoring in sociology and graphic design at NYU and was apparently the artist that had created the majority of the social justice protest posters in Derek’s room. Shania had just gotton back from 9 months of backpacking through South America and shared some pretty hilarious travel stories that got everyone laughing.

Finally, Danny shared that he was excited for a summer course he had signed up for that was focusing on Renaissance art? In Italy. Dex didn’t exactly know what that meant but it got Derek all excited and the two started a lively back and forth conversation that made Dex’s stomach turn.

“Hey, does anyone want another pot?” Dex asked, needing to do something with his hands and anyway no one had any tea left in their cups.

Everyone agreed that another pot was in order, and encouraged Dex to pick a flavor that he liked. When Dex stood up to go get a refill from the counter, Kate popped up to join him. She explained that the first pot was on her card, so she’d close that out if Dex was going to get the second. Dex was more than happy for the distraction. Kate was an easy omega to engage, she was nerdy and sort of awkward and could probably talk for days about all the ways U.S. Public Schools needed more art-based education. Dex complimented her repeatedly for her knowledge, and sense of passion, and badass posters that were in Derek’s room.

She blushed and said, “That’s my old stuff. I’ve gotton a lot better since then.”

“I thought it looked great. Do you sell your work at all?” Dex asked, eyes glancing through the pages and pages of specialty tea flavors.

“Not really. I’ve gotton some contract work here and there.” She pointed to a line on the menu and added, “the honey jasmine is excellent here.”

“Sweet.” Dex closed the menu and ordered that.

“I didn’t mean… I mean, you should still order something you—“

“No, I trust you.” Dex smiled sheepishly and said, “Plus that menu was starting to blur.”

Kate laughed, “Would you believe we’ve barely made it through a page and we used to come here every other day after school?”

Dex smiled, totally believing it. He watched as the gentleman behind the counter packed some tea leaved into a round ball. A thought occurred to him, “Hey, we should contract you to do Samwell’s You Can Play campaign next year.”

Kate cocked her head to the side and Dex continued. “Nursey.. I mean, Derek and a few of our teammates are in this Diversity club and next year they want Samwell’s sports teams to do a You Can Play sort of campaign to encourage kids of all designations in Providence public schools to play sports.” Dex smiled, “I bet you could do something killer.”

Kate’s expression turned thoughtful, “What an interesting job.” Dex could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. She snatched a napkin off the countertop and produced a fine point marker out of nowhere. Before Dex knew it, she was sketching out a draft for a poster all youthful and daring and fierce as hell.

The pot was ready before she had finished, so she shoved the napkin into the satchel she was carrying and they both walked back to the table, excitedly talking about ideas for other posters in the series.

“What are you two conspiring about?” Derek asked as soon as Dex slid next to him. Derek rested his chin on Dex’s shoulder and looked suspiciously between him and Kate.

“I drafted Kate to do our You Can Play posters for next year.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up, “Seriously? What a fucking brilliant idea!”

That got the table excited and Derek explained to everyone what the campaign was and what the diversity club on campus had wanted to do with it.

After much encouragement, Kate fished out the partial sketch and laid it out on the table. Everyone oooed and awed and added their two cents. It spurred multiple side conversations about politics in sports, and designationist theory in sports etc. etc. Before too long, Kate had sketched out a few different options and was trying to convince Derek not to hoard them.

“I’ll send you a real mock-up, for fuck’s sake!” She laughed. He didn’t look convinced but surrendered the napkins over unhappily.

After their third pot of tea, people started peeling off and saying their goodbyes. Dex genuinely liked Derek’s friends, even Danny who wished him luck next year on the ice.

When Dex and Derek stepped out onto the sidewalk, the sun was just beginning it’s descent.

“We can take the train or if you want we can walk. It’s like 35 minutes-ish.”

Dex made what he was sure was the saddest looking puppy eyes, “Walk?”

“Oh my god, stop, yes, we can walk.”

Dex sighed happily and draped his arm over Derek’s shoulders.

“My friends liked you.” Derek arched his neck back to look at Dex while they walked.

“Your friends are awesome.”

Derek smiled widely, “I only hang out with awesome people, obviously.”

Dex felt his face split into his own smile. Because that meant Derek thought he was awesome too.

 


	2. Going to Maine

Two weeks before Derek got to Maine, Dex was a fucking mess. He kept compulsively micro-managing everything in sight. He cleaned the house twice in one week, and organized the garage and the back of his uncle’s lobster boat.

“Jesus, kid. I already gave you next week off.” His uncle muttered, mistaking Dex’s anxiety for his attempt to earn vacation time.

It wasn’t until he had cleaned his truck a third time that his father gripped his shoulder. “We get it son. Your omega is coming to visit and you’re freaking out. But please, for the sanity of this family, go for a run or get some of your friends together.”

To be fair—the truck hadn’t been that hue of red since it left the lot with Dex’s father 22 odd years ago. Dex inherited the beast, mostly because he was willing to fix it. The fact that it was a red chevy only added to the charm. It never stood to let it go without a little TLC, though, looking at the gleaming truck bed Dex could admit he was overdoing it.

Dex sighed. The pent up energy of being separated from Derek for over a month felt like it might bubble over and drown him! He wanted to smell Derek, hold him, drag him to his favorite spot in the woods and growl if anyone tried to disturb them.

“Yeah, I get it.” He told his dad.

He called Jimmy (Brent Jameson), JJ (Jared Jackson), Hundo (Bobby Hugenson), and Caylie (childhood friend) and told them he needed an emergency hang-out session.

Jimmy was the first one at his house. As close of a bro as a bro could ever be. He fist pounded Dex quickly on his way to greet Dex’s mom. They had a special connection—since that day out on the ice. Jimmy was always reverent of her, respectful, doting. Dex could hear her cooing from outside—asking Jimmy how long he was going to grow out his hair.

JJ and Hundo came together—laughing and pushing at each other. They made the excuse of wanting to use the bathroom, but Dex knew they were angling for his mom’s lemonade and baked goods.

Finally Caylie arrived, cut-off shorts and white tank, one of the bros. She had a vintage pick-up of her own—something her family liked to call a walking advertisement. Her mom and dad ran a couple of the antique shops around town. It was one of the reasons him and Caylie got on so well—he liked fixing old things and she liked finding and saving them.

She hopped out of the cab and sauntered over to Dex. Already shaking her head, she slumped in the lawn chair beside Dex with a sigh. “So. Your freshman ass got head over heels for your d-man partner.”

Dex thunked his head against the back of the chair—liking the way the cool metal frame settled his mind. “It’s so bad Cay.”

Caylie watched him, amusement pursing her lips. “We are so getting you drunk tonight. And I plan on video recording every ridiculously romantic thing you say.”

“Kay.” Dex agreed, looking up at the rolling clouds. He needed his friends to get him out of his head, loose-excited rather than anxious-excited. 6 days felt like forever.

JJ, Hundo, and Jimmy came rolling out of the house, lemonades in hand. Caylie took the lead, omega-ing the other two alphas and beta. “We’re getting Dex drunk tonight and we’re recording every sappy romantic thing he says about his mega love for his city-boy omega.” She announced firmly.

Jimmy fist pumped the sky, “Yes. My brother is totally already making a beer run.”

JJ and Hundo snickered. “It’s really that bad, Pointer? Like, isn’t he coming in exactly 6 days?”

“Is too longggg.” Dex whined. “I miss him.”

“Fuck.” JJ wheezed, clearly trying not to laugh at Dex’s pain. “It’s like that.”

“Alright boys, let’s go in my truck. My fam is out by the lake this week and they will not know if I open the store on time tomorrow. We got the house to ourselves!”

“I’m calling Chelsea.” JJ said, pulling out his phone.

“Alright, I’m calling Brandon.” Hundo echoed.

“That still a thing?” Dex asked, eyes still watching the sky. Derek would probably think that cloud looked like dragon, he was very imaginative like that. It was definitely a rabbit, but Derek would make a case for the wispy bits being dragon fire or something.

“What Brandon and I?” Hundo laughed and Dex looked over at him. He smiled into his phone. “Sometimes.”

Dex sighed again. Derek made him smile like that. Like he wanted to keep it a secret because it was so special but couldn’t deny the emotion from showing stupidly all over his face.

He was so fucked.

 

-0-

 

Somehow, Dex’s youngest sister B (Aubry) convinced him to let her come along to pick up Derek. She was 16, an omega, and probably Dex’s favorite sibling. She was also the only other redhead of the siblings—though hers was a deeper, much more attractive red. When she was little though, it put carrots to shame.

So, despite Dex’s ability to shut down all other family members insisting on coming to the airport, one wobbling lip from B and he caved. Jemma laughed until she cried but Dex brought up all the times she let Bobby get away with murder.

Actually, it wasn’t horrible to have B. She not only forced him to take his mother’s car, which had Bluetooth capacity, she also helped distract him from his shaking hands and stuttering heart. It was a little over an hour to Portland anyway, and Dex probably would have flown out of his skin if it wasn’t for B riding shotgun.

“Derek texted.” B said as they looped around the terminal for the second time.

Dex pressed his thumb to his phone so she could read it aloud to him.

“Hey says, ‘just got off the plane, gonna head to baggage claim. Can’t wait to see you!!’ Ahhhh, Will, he used two exclamation points.” B smiled genuinely. It was why she was his favorite, probably. While she had as thick of a skin as the rest of them, she was never one to tease. She said what she meant and was a sap at heart like him. God help prospective alphas or betas that tried to break her heart. Dex would be the first in line for a challenge.

They did another loop, Dex so close to growling at every single car on the road. Finally though, finally they pulled up to the curb.

“Go inside!” B urged.

“What? No, I can wait, they’ll probably make us pull the car around if he isn’t out soon.” Dex’s knee was jittering against the steering wheel.

“I have a license you dork. Get out and do the whole cute airport scene. Come on, that’s like the only reason I came.”

Dex released a gust of breath. “Fuck, I love you B.”

She smiled wide and knowing. “Yeah, I know, I’m the best.”

Dex left the driver’s side open for B and jogged (sprinted) into the terminal. Surrounded by so many scents, it was a miracle that he could even pick up Nursey’s thread. It was there though, in the sea of all those wolves, and it was the only one that mattered.

Derek’s back was to him and he was looking anxiously for the baggage carousal to start. Dex was still yards away when Derek whipped around, clearly scenting him.

And… they did do that airport scene.

As soon as Derek spotted him he was jogging toward Dex. They could have just as easily been in a sappy romance movie, running in slow motion, Derek tightly holding onto his leather knapsack. A year ago, Dex would have rolled his eyes. Now, Dex couldn’t give a single fuck.

Derek crashed into him, arms around Dex’s neck ….and literally Derek’s smell could get Dex through the apocalypse.

“Babe!” Derek breathed and then peeled back so that he could shove his tongue down Dex’s throat. “Missed. You. So. Fucking. Bad.”

“Missed you too.”

“Did you park?” Derek grabbed Dex’s hand and walked him back to the carousal. Dex noticed some callouses on Derek's palm that weren't there when he left New York. He filed that away to ask about later.

“No, B’s with the car outside.”

“Oh sweet, she’s your fav, yeah?” Derek yipped in glee when the belt started moving.

“You can’t actually say those things!” Dex hissed. “There’s like a sibling god that will smite me, you wouldn’t know cuz you’re an only child.”

Derek laughed, “You love all your siblings, doesn’t mean you don’t have a right to a favorite.”

Dex shook his head, “How was the flight?”

Derek launched into a recounting of the whole affair. Apparently, JFK needed to be burnt down and re-organized from scratch. Also, the new Hero movie—the first to feature an omega—was total shit.

“I mean, why, why, is the love interest like the whole reason she defeats the Villian. Ugh! Like they didn’t even develop her relationship with the alpha in the story and then the alpha dies, all heroic like, and suddenly she knows the meaning of everything?!” Derek took a breath only to lower his voice. “It felt like some alpha was like, mmm what would I want an omega-led movie to be like? Oh, scantily clad omega, sex scene, effects. Done.”

Dex grabbed Derek’s duffle off the belt and swung it over one shoulder.

“Was there anything redeemable in there?” Dex asked, mostly because he liked how flushed Derek got when he was heated about something.

“The casting was pretty good. And, the premise, I dunno, I guess it helped challenge the constructedness of designations because, you know, she was raised by badass omegas on an island and never knew designation-discrimination. That part was good. She just kept stomping around everywhere, like, why are these weak-ass alphas trying to step to me? That was cool.”

They waited by the curb for a few seconds before Dex spotted B pulling up. She jumped out of the driver’s seat and launched herself at Derek.

“You’re here!” She said gleefully. “Dex’s been so excited.”

Dex blushed but didn’t deny it. He cleared his throat. “Derek and I were talking about that new hero movie that just came out, the one with the omega lead.”

B’s face became very serious, her hand coming over her chest. “So. Overrated.”

“Right?!” Derek responded, like they were old friends picking up a previous conversation.

“I could have done without the alpha-chick totally. She didn’t need to be there.” B shrugged, crawling into the backseat beside Derek’s bag.

“Agreed.” Derek buckled in.

“So… I shouldn’t see this move?” Dex asked.

B shouted, “You have to see it!” at the same time Derek scoffed and said, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

-O-

 

There was a party going on the night Derek arrived. Since Dex’s house was close quarters, Derek and Dex were sleeping on the basement pull-out—not ideal for getting one’s hands on their gorgeous omega boyfriend after over a month of separation. Therefore, the party was welcome. If Derek wasn’t too tired from the plane ride, and the little car tour of their small town, and meeting his rambunctious and outspoken family.

“I love that you can smell the ocean even from here.” Derek said when they pulled into Dex’s house. His face hadn’t stopped making that lazy side smile that Dex was so fond of. Dex leaned over the console and kissed him.

He almost told B to hop out and tell their family they went to pick up a toothbrush or something so that Dex could properly make-out with his boyfriend but…his mother was already on the front porch waving them in.

And Derek, traitor, was already getting out of the passenger’s seat and going in for a long hug. Again, when did Derek find the time to make friends with Dex’s family?? Like, Derek and Dex’s mom spoke once, for two seconds!

“You’re so fucked.” B said as Dex reached into the backseat to grab Derek’s bag.” He’s awesome.”

“I know.”

B nodded her understanding. “You’re awesome too, Will. So I guess, you’re both fucked?”

“Language.” Dex protested weakly. And then, “I hope you’re right B.”

She smiled reassuringly. But then Jemma and their dad stepped onto the porch. His mom made the introductions, not even waiting for Dex. And Derek smiled all sweet, looking sort-of through his eyelashes at an angle that showed off his chiseled bone structure and B and Dex watched Jemma and their dad literally turn to putty. Like, smitten, fawning, smiling all adoringly…already.

“Shit.” Dex groaned just as B said, “Damn, he’s good.”

When Dex did make it into the kitchen with Derek’s bag, Derek was firmly placed at the kitchen island with a plate of peach cobbler and a glass of lemonade.

“Dex, this cobbler is amazing.” Derek moaned over the next bite.

Dex smiled and kissed Derek’s temple. “Enjoy it. She wouldn’t let any of us touch it until you got here.”

“They’re wild dogs. All of them. And they have friends.” His mom commented seriously.

“So, Derek, ever been on a lobster boat?” Dex’s dad asked excitedly.

And Dex could already here all the lobster stories his dad typically saved for people he liked unfolding through dinner. And, naturally, Derek was listening all attentively, nodding encouragingly and generally doing nothing to dissuade the behavior.

Dex sighed and decided to bring Derek’s bag down to the basement. When he came back up, his mom shoved plates at him and demanded that he set the table. Dex caught Derek’s eye though, over his father’s shoulder and Derek smiled warmly and only for Dex for one fleeting moment. Then he returned to ooing and ahing as his dad described the biggest lobster he had ever seen.

“When we pulled up the trap I coulda sworn…”

Dex mouthed the rest of the story silently to himself.

 

-O-

 

Dex and Nursey eventually made their way to the party behind Jimmy’s house. Like a lot of other people in Maine, Jimmy’s family had a shit ton of property. And Jimmy’s older brother had made a clearing a ways behind the house where they could set up a bonfire and have open cans of beer and not worry about the cops bothering them.

Nursey thought the whole thing was awesome. He kept talking about how he liked the land, and how people seemed to have space. He was also oddly into the bonfire and outdoor party thing, kept saying how “freaking sick” it was that Dex got to do it on the regular.

By the time they showed up (fresh hickeys and all because fucking A his family didn’t let them have a single second alone and they quite literally jumped each other when Dex parked behind the row of cars that had already arrived), a good amount of people were already there. Jemma had come earlier with her group of friends and a lot of people Dex knew from high school had come out for the mid-summer gathering. And Caylie was there too, which was sweet because Dex was pretty sure she and Derek would hit it off (and not just because they were both omegas but because they were both bad-ass bros in their respective sports).

She saw him walk with Derek under his arm and smiled widely. Dex felt his face split in a grin as she all but tackled him to the ground.

“Fucking introduce me to this god among men!”

Dex blushed, rubbed the back of his neck, but didn’t deny her, Nursey was a god, after all. “Caylie this is Derek. Derek, Caylie.”

“Hey, good to meet you.” Derek’s arms were filled with Caylie before he finished his sentence but he didn’t look sour about it.

“He told me you were ‘incredibly attractive and smart’ but bro, yes!” Caylie fist pumped Nursey, like he was somehow responsible for cultivating his own hotness. And, oh right, Caylie had videos (plural), of Dex’s drunken ode’s to Derek’s personality, his hotness, his overall being. Dex had better be nice to Caylie tonight or else one of those would be coming out for public viewing.

Nursey laughed good naturedly, “So you two know each other from high school?”

Caylie’s eyebrows went up a tad and she shot Dex a glance. Dex wasn’t sure what it was for until she responded to Derek with, “Yeah, we went to school together and dated for a couple years.”

Oh. Oh right, probably should have given Nursey a head’s up. Dex could feel Nursey tense ever so slightly beside him, surprise (hopefully).

Caylie outright cackled. “So, I’ll let you have that conversation Dex, and grab you two some beers. Be right back.”

As she retreated Dex said quickly, “Its not what you think.” At the same time Derek said, “Stop freaking out, I’m just surprised.”

“But seriously, this is not what you think. I mean, that makes it sound bad, like I’m guilty or something but I’m not.”

“Okay.” Derek drawled. He tucked his hands in his pockets and waited for Dex to continue.

“So Caylie and I basically grew up together, like were in the hospital together as pups and our moms are best friends. She’s literally one of my closest friends and she always has been. So, like, in high school we both hooked up with people and we both had people who wanted to date us, but like, we knew we weren’t interested in anyone long term.”

Dex took a breath, checked Nursey’s expression (which was thankfully open) and continued.

“So one day she was all, ‘why don’t we date? Have a permanent hook-up but keep people off our backs.’ And, that’s what we did.”

Derek’s lips quirked, “So you didn’t have feelings for one another?”

“No. I mean yes. Well, I love her. But kind of like I love my sister.” Dex threw his hands up urgently, “But not exactly like that obviously. Just,” Dex sighed. “Let me put it this way. We never actually broke up. Like graduation came and we said our goodbyes and our good lucks but we both knew, like already knew, we weren’t gonna be dating anymore.” It was all true and Dex hoped that Derek could at least smell how sincere Dex was being. He and Caylie never thought they were going to be long-term mates—Dex had never really claimed her. They were exclusive at times, and not at other times, but they were never possessive of each other, never in it for the long haul.

“I have to say, I’m surprised. I’ve been told it’s hard for alphas not to get attached to omegas they have a sexual relationship with.” Derek arched an eyebrow. “But you two seem very bro-like.”

Dex laughed, “It’s kinda exactly like that, expect we also had sex. But it was never… Like there were times we hooked up with other people while we were dating and I never once felt jealous about that.”

Derek nodded, eyes processing.

“Are you… is it cool that she’s here?”

Derek smiled, “Of course, babe, it’s totally fine. Especially since your relationship was so… unique.” Derek lowered his voice, his eyes smoothing out into something sultry, “Besides, if I remember correctly, this is the girl that didn’t like taking your knot. Your huge fucking knot that I love inside me. That I get split open on whenever I get the chance.”

“Derek!” Dex squeaked. Because his dick was definitely taking interest. And they were ten steps from the fire pit where people were sitting around and laughing and drinking.

Derek ran his hands over Dex’s pecs, past his shoulders to hook them behind his neck. “And even if she had taken your knot like I do, she can’t have you now, no one can, I wont let them.”

Dex couldn’t tell who kissed who, just that Dex needed to taste Nursey so badly he could give two shits about anyone else at the party. He obscenely tongue fucked him, and threw up a middle finger without looking at the jeers that reared up around them. He heard Jemma say something about how disgusting they were and to please keep the pheromones to themselves, thank you. Dex couldn’t care less.

When they pulled apart Caylie was standing there with two beers in her hand, clearly trying not to laugh. “Good. That’s settled. Come sit down and stop giving people a free show.”

Derek fit into the fold surprisingly easily. It felt like he had always been there in a way. He had a natural chill not to mention an obscene attractiveness level that caused people to fawn over him, joke with him like an old friend, and sometimes act a little stupefied from his general magnetic being. He had a killer smile. Dex knew from experience. And his friends were total suckers.

“Dex, you want me to grab you a drink?” Derek leaned against his shoulder, grin so sweet and easy.

“Nah, babe, I got you.” Dex whispered. It wouldn’t look good that Dex had this dime of an omega running and getting him drinks.

Before Dex could grab Derek’s cup, his friend Jimmy slid onto the log beside them and passed Derek a Blue Moon. “Here you go, man.”

Dex narrowed his eyes. Yes, Derek should be catered to within an inch of his life, but mostly by Dex, not other wolves that might try and woo Derek away from him. Jimmy was a good dude though, it wouldn’t be like that. Dex could forgive his manners because Dex sure as hell would be the same way.

“Asshole. And mine?” Dex chirped.

“You have to earn your keep, Derek’s our honored guest.”

 

Derek laughed, eyes glittering. “Uh-oh Dex, I could get used to this.” He took a long swing from the bottle (the bottle! Not even a beer from the keg) and licked his lips.

 

Dex twisted his lips and leaned down to take Derek’s mouth. Because he could. Because everyone at the fire pit Alpha, Beta or Omega should know that he could.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

As he walked away, he could hear Jimmy say, excitedly, “So you speak Arabic, right? That’s so cool.”

 

Dex rolled his eyes. He searched the drinks area for the Blue Moons and could not see one anywhere. Wherever the hell Jimmy materialized the nicer beer, it was apparently just for Derek. Dex chuckled and took his cup over to one of the kegs.

 

While he was trying to decide if there was a difference between the kegs, fucking Brad came over with an empty solo cup of his own. Dex wanted to gag. He hadn’t seen the dude since him and his sister broke up in December.

 

“ ‘Sup Will.” Brad nodded cordially. “Got any idea what’s going on here?”

 

“Hey, dude.” Dex nozzled some beer into his cup and tasted it. “This is probably Bud Light.”

 

Brad smiled gratefully when Dex offered to fill up his cup.

 

“Hey, uh, I wanted to say that I’m sorry for the way things went down with Jemma and I.”

 

“No need. It was really between the two of you.” Dex shrugged, eyed his spot next to Derek and wondered how quickly he could get out of the conversation to go back there.

 

“Yeah, but, I was an ass about it. I didn’t handle things as well as you are. That was my shit.”

 

Dex scrunched his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

 

Brad looked down into his cup, shoulders slumped, “You know, dating above my station, or whatever. It was always hard with Jemma, she’s fucking perfect, and I think college just helped drive that home.”

 

Brad smelled sad, resigned. And the scent caused Dex to delay in catching his meaning. Because… oh right, because it was so fucking obvious how out of his league Derek was. Because everyone here knew and was just thinking good for fucking him for taking a shot? It made Dex’s stomach curl. “Jemma is awesome. So awesome she thought you were pretty great too.”

 

It was low. Dex couldn’t help it.

 

Brad didn’t even flinch. “Yeah. That was part of the problem, though, you know?” Brad looked across the gathering, out where Jemma was laughing with old friends. “Its like we weren’t in the same worlds sometimes and she refused to see it or even talk about it like it was a real thing.”

 

Dex felt sorry for the guy. A little bit. Jemma was awesome and his own issues apparently sunk what could have been. But then Brad cleared his throat and said, “Hey, good luck man, you and that guy seem great for each other.” It was so clearly a—‘I hope it actually works out’ comment that it soured Dex’s mood instantly.

 

“Yeah thanks.” Dex replied, and he knew his voice was cold and cutting.

 

Brad, bastard, didn’t notice, just nodded all empty-like and skirted off.

 

Brad's words unsettled him. He was still feeling off-kilter when he slid onto the log next to Derek, wondering if everyone he knew felt like Brad. But then Derek nuzzled under his chin and asked lowly, "Everything okay?" His gorgeous brown eyes tinged with worry.

 

Dex sighed. Brad was an insecure asshole who apparently couldn't get out of his own way. Dex was not going to be thrown by a beta with confidence issues. No way. Derek had made it clear he was in this with Dex, had even said earlier in the night how no one could have Dex now that Derek had him.

 

"Yeah babe, fine."

 

JJ hustled to get attention with his story of... oh, the fucking shark story again, but damn his friends were trying to impress. Dex chanced a look at Chelsea, solidly bemused in the corner watching her beta boyfriend make a fool of himself, as usual. Chelsea just shrugged as if to say, I can't blame him.

 

It didn't matter. Derek smelled so fucking relaxed and happy. Dex wanted to bottle that scent, roll around in it, bathe in it. He tightened his arm around Derek's shoulders and pressed his nose against his the side of his head, trying to memorize the notes of this exact moment.

 

It wasn't long after the s’mores ingredients made their way around the party that couples started stripping down and peeling off into the woods. Dex was content to wait a bit, wanting to limit the amount of people that would try and oogle Derek, try and covet him with their eyes.

 

"Where are people going?" Derek asked, head craned behind him as some friends of friends were stripping down, laughing.

 

"For a run."

 

"Now?" Derek asked, "But its not..."

 

"You do know you can shift outside of the full moon, right?" Dex teased

 

"Shut up. Yes, I know that, its just.. you know, not that possible in New York." Derek turned back around, watching people shifting like he hadn't grown up watching it every month of his life.

 

Dex's chest tightened a little. He couldn't imagine not being able to blow off steam, go for a run, sometimes just shift to be alone in his own head. He cleared his throat. "We have a lot of land up here, and not a lot to do. Shifting is as good a past time as any."

 

Derek turned back to him, eyes bright and animated, "Dex, we're gonna go too right?"

 

Dex laughed and inhaled deeply. He liked that smell on Derek too--eager like a pup. "Course, babe. I've gotta show you one of my favorite spots, it's perfect for laying you down, eating you out."

 

Derek's eyes widened, "People are going to..."

 

"Not in wolf form." Dex clarified, in case that was the cause of Derek's shock. "But yeah, that's basically what 'going for a run' is code for around here."

 

Derek suppressed a strangled whine in the back of his throat. Dex could smell the beginning curls of arousal in his scent, such a mouth-watering thing. He never thought, or, he couldn't ever imagine what it would be like to smell Derek here, with all the scents of his home territory surrounding him.

 

"Hey, Pointer, you driving home after?" JJ was stretching while Chelsea threw out her cup by the drinks.

 

"Yeah, bro my truck is here, gonna need it in the morning." Dex nodded, "I can drive you two that way if you’re around."

 

"Sweet." Him and Chelsea walked off toward the forest edge, exchanging heated kisses between discarded pieces of clothing.

 

"What are we waiting for?" Derek asked softly, looking at Dex from under his eyelashes.

 

Dex smiled warmly and kissed Derek deep and slow. "I'm trying to avoid an audience for your strip tease."

 

Derek laughed, "Come on then, there aren't that many people left."

 

Dex nodded. He grabbed Derek's bottles and his own solo cup and deposited them in the recycling bag. He wondered about the fire for a second, but Jimmy called to him from the other side of the pit, "I got it, Pointer, no worries."

 

Dex nodded his thanks and walked over to Derek, hand outstretched. Derek took it, the excitement of his scent bleeding out everywhere.

Dex dragged Derek back behind his truck with the excuse that his friends would totally steal his clothes and make him walk back naked. Of course, stripping behind his truck created a bit of a barrier between Derek and anyone that might sneak a glance.

 

Derek smirked like he knew exactly what Dex was about.

 

They kissed after their clothes were deposited in the bed of Dex's pick-up, and it didn’t take long for it to get charged. Dex ran greedy hands over the planes of Derek's chest but Derek stepped back much too quickly. "Stop distracting us." Derek pouted.

 

Smiling, Dex tugged at his wolf spirit, shifting down before Derek's feet. He shook his redish-brown fur out and huffed, filtering through the intensity of the smells around him. Mostly Derek, gorgeous Derek.

 

Happy. Good. Omega. Mine.

 

Derek fingered along Dex's ear tracing it so gently. Dex turned and licked at Derek's hand, nuzzling it. He waited patiently for his omega to join him. It was his right, of course, to look at Dex, assess him, make sure he was still worth his time. Dex contemplated stretching out a bit, show his stature--a wolf instinct to preen.

 

But Derek's chestnut brown fur appeared before him, brown eyes just as beautiful in this form as his human one. Derek stretched on his back paws, front one out in front of him. He shook and wuffed, nipping under Dex's chin and swishing his tail back in forth.

 

Dex trotted ahead, utterly happy when Derek sided up to him, leaning against his side. They kept the pace slow at first, exploratory. Derek kept sniffing around the fern covered forest floor, sometimes doubling back and investigating a fallen tree. Dex carefully kept an open nose for other couples, guiding Derek through some of the pretty parts but also avoiding the temporary territory other couples had claimed.

 

Enjoying the sight of Derek's wolf curiosity, Dex didn't feel the need to rush. Derek was the one who ultimately decided he was ready to play. He crouched back, paws in front, tail swooshing happily and snout split in a grin. Dex didn't hesitate just sprinted off in the direction of his spot, knowing that his omega was strong enough to keep up, to give chase.

 

When they arrived at the small clearing, Derek didn't miss the moment to pounce, playfully pushing his paws into Dex's back. They tussled a bit, Derek nipping and shoving and Dex giving right back. But then Derek let himself be pinned, only pushing his paws at Dex's snout a few more times, halfheartedly. He settled though, allowing Dex to scent his vulnerable neck, his soft belly, and lower even. Derek smelled amazing, even more so with the low grade arousal that built as Dex continued his nudging and sniffing.

 

Derek shifted first, arms coming up to wrap around Dex's neck, legs parted. He racked his fingers through Dex's fur, murmuring encouragement. This form was Dex's too, so Dex did as he had before, sniffed under Derek's neck, down his belly, between his legs. "Come on baby." Derek pled.

 

Dex shifted, arms bracketing Derek against the forest floor. "You like my clearing?"

 

Derek arched his neck a little to take a better peak. Nestled back from the water just a little, pink lady slippers grew around the edges and the floor was covered in soft moss. The trees opened up enough to see a patch of stars and Derek gazed up at them over Dex's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, babe. Fuck I can see so many stars out here."

 

"mmm, wanna make sure you have something to look at while I taste you."

Derek giggled, but the arousal in his scent spiked so Dex knew he did good. He took his time getting there, lazily kissing and mouthing down Derek's chest, along his tender sides, up his firm inner thighs. And then he just stroked his hole with his tongue, humming at the burst of flavor as Derek became more and more wet for him. He lapped lazily, turning his head from side to side, occasionally dragging his tongue up Derek's taint, his heavy balls, his stiff cock. He licked from hole to tip, circled the head and traveled back down.

 

Derek's legs shook. "Fuck, babe, love when you do this."

 

Dex could smell how much Dex loved it, how much it riled him when he could hold Dex's head to his hole and grind against his face. How much it shook him when Dex swallowed him down, gagging, letting his throat work Derek over before pulling off, like a lollipop popping out of his mouth.

 

"Love the way you taste." Derek praised hoarsely.

 

Derek's hips rolled listlessly. As much as he appreciated the way Dex could taste him all night long, Derek was never satisfied until he was filled. It wasn't a hardship, really. And Dex knew from experience that Derek was being patient this time, letting Dex have his way for a lot longer than his usual tolerance would allow.

 

"Want me to stretch you?"

 

Dex knew the answer before Derek shook his head vehemently. "Want it to hurt a little." Derek whispered, dick twitching as he said it.

 

Dex thumbed at Derek's hole, tugging at the rim as he lined up his cockhead. He tried to get the head wet, swirling it around Derek's natural fluids. He guided himself inside, shivering and grunting against the tightness. Derek's body gave way, relaxing with each inch that Dex fed him. Derek's broken little moans kept him rocking in and out, deeper on every inner thrust. It hurt both of them a little, but it was nothing Dex couldn't stand for the way Derek's lust-filled scent curled around him.

 

Finally, pressed as deep as he could go, Dex paused to catch his breath. Derek panted beneath him, mouth parted and eyes glazed. "'m so full. Just, stay, for a minute."

 

Dex nodded mouth latching onto Derek's. Their tongues stroked one another, mouths wet and sloppy. They both rocked slowly, Derek angling against the pressure on his prostate, hips tilting to rub along Dex's shaft.

 

Derek's moans got hitched and broken until he finally uttered, "Harder, babe."

 

Taking the cue, Dex drew up and back, securing his hands on the tops of Derek's thighs. Flexing his lower back muscles he pulled his hips back and then snatched forward, trying to catch Derek just right.

 

He must have because Derek gasped brokenly and chanted, "Yes, yes, Will like that, fuck."

 

Dex worked to keep the pace, driving forward, sweat from the summer heat pooling at the base of his spine. Derek, with his tanned skin, glistening under the stars was a wet dream. It was a struggle to look at him, and even harder to look away.

 

"Want your knot, baby." Derek whimpered.

 

"''im close."

 

Dex panted, body shaking with restraint.

 

"Pull out." Derek instructed.

 

They both groaned when Dex finally had the brain power to stop thrusting after a few moments. And they hissed in unison when Dex pulled out, though he tried to be gentle.

 

Once freed, Derek quickly turned over onto his knees, presenting the gorgeous line of his back, strong shoulders, hardened ass. "In me, come on!" He growled.

 

Maybe it was the forest, the few beers already burning off in his system, or their recent shift from wolf form--but something cracked a little inside Dex and he fucking mounted Derek. He pumped his hips with as much force as he could, using the strength of his core and thighs to spear Derek open.

 

Derek moaned and shouted beneath him, pushing back with almost as much force, fucking himself on Dex's cock.

 

"Want them to hear how good I give it to you." Dex rattled between ragged breaths, "Want them to know, how good I make you feel."

 

"So good." Derek whimpered, "So fucking good. No one has ever fucked me as good as you, Will."

 

Dex growled and bit down on Derek's shoulder as he came, hips still driving forward even as his knot swelled at the base. Derek screamed, a shocked punched out sound, and Dex smelled his release as it seeped into the floor beneath them.

 

His knot swelled up even further and Derek kept making cut-off stutters of breath that Dex now associated with Derek being filled and stretched within an inch of his life.

 

He released his teeth from Derek's shoulder and licked over the mark.

 

"Babe, babe." Derek called, body shaking, "It hurts, I need--"

 

Dex froze, "Derek?"

 

Derek whined impatiently and pushed up, seating himself in Derek's lap, back to chest. Dex smelled his neck, all he could scent were notes of bright pleasure and bubbling lust. No pain. When he opened his eyes and looked over Derek's front, however, he spotted the issue.

 

His omega, although having just released was already hard and leaking again. Derek shuddered in his arms, that tortured sound breaking in his throat.

 

"Shhh, I got you." Dex soothed, hand already squeezing Derek's cock.

 

"Will, I, I," Derek's eyes were open but unfocused, his skin flush with a hyper need. "It's too much, its scary."

 

"What babe? What's scary?"

 

Derek shook, hole clenching involuntarily around Dex's knot. Dex kept hushing Derek, pumping his hand over his cock giving him a perfect tight fit. Derek's eyes rolled back as he ground into Dex's knot and tried to pump into Dex's hand at the same time. When he came, everything tightened, including the arch of his neck over Dex's shoulder--his throat worked soundlessly and it felt like forever before he sagged, body already shivering with aftershocks.

 

Dex held Derek to his chest, despite the stickiness of the summer heat. He matched his breath and waited until their heartbeats evened out.

“Nurse.” Dex nosed his ear, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Derek answered, his voice sounded scratchy. Dex heard him swallow. “I dunno why that was so intense. It was so much…everything.”

With nothing to lean against, Dex’s abs were starting to strain. “I’m gonna lay us back.”

“Kay.”

Dex tried to shift Derek as carefully as he could so that they were both laying on their sides. Dex released a tight breath when they were finally settled, his body able to unwind like he wanted it to. It was peaceful, surrounded by Derek’s scent, listening to his breathing, the sounds of the forest, the bubbling water a yard or so in front of them. Dex let his hands wander, tracing the slope of Derek’s side, the tops of his thighs, and lower between his legs. His cock was softening, balls spent, his hole still pulsed lowly around Dex’s knot.

“Babe.” Derek whispered, face turned toward Dex’s.

“Yeah?”

“I had a good time tonight.”

Dex smiled into the skin of Derek’s shoulder. “Good.”

“I’m…” Derek shifted and sighed “I’m happy with you. Whatever we’re doing.”

Dex felt his chest tighten and his heart swell. “Same.” He murmured.

 

 

-O-

 

The comments Brad said at the party were background noise over the next few days. Sometimes Dex's mind would flash to the conversation, have him thinking absently about what it really meant. Sometimes, Dex would debate, just for a few seconds, if it were worth telling Jemma. The thoughts were fleeting and vague. Dex didn't have time to dwell on it because... Derek. Smiling in the sun, in swim trunks, challenging his younger siblings to dance offs. Dex couldn't get enough.

Even stupid small things that Dex forgot were cool at one point, completely enthralled Derek. Like homemade ice cream on the pier or catching the fish you grilled for dinner or bringing your own cooler out to the lake and drinking beers on his aunt's dock.

"Will there be fireworks for the holiday?" Nursey asked excitedly, the backward snapback he stole from Dex, slightly askew.

"Totally." Dex squinted at Derek's back, growing more olive with each passing day. His own skin was constantly slimy with the amount of sunscreen he had to keep reapplying. But Dex liked that, in a twisted sort of way, because when he got his hands around Derek's hips that contrast was so fucking hot. "We're gonna take the boat out--there's always a show over the water."

"Fucking awesome." Derek smiled and dropped his head back down on his folded arms. He mumbled something unintelligible--sleepy and sun warm.

"What'd you say?"

"mmmm wake me up 'n like 20, wanna make out with you in the water."

Dex laughed. "They teach you how to swim in New York?"

"Shut up." Derek lifted his head once more, smile all cheeky, "Our building has a swimming pool, remember."

Oh right. Because Derek lived the kind of life where his building had a swimming pool. And a greenhouse. And a view of Central Park. And restaurants that didn't just serve lobster and fish and chips.

 

-o-

 

Dex wouldn't be able to tell you what happened. One minute he was stacking the dishes from lunch while trying to text Caylie about their plans for the rest of the day. The next minute he watched his mom wash the plastic forks and place them casually in the drying rack. It made him flush with embarrassment. He remembered Nursey's apartment in New York, the sleekness, the commodities, the way his parents used metal forks and threw them in the dishwasher without thinking. He wondered at what point Nursey was going to realize he was slumming it and if he would look at Dex differently. A little less adoring.

 

Dex mumbled something about checking the lawn mower and shrugged off to the garage. He wasn't ashamed of his family or of what they had and how they made ends meet. There was pride in knowing you were working hard to provide for your family. But, it was different now. Dex had gone to New York, had seen Nursey's posh apartment, his magazine lifestyle, his trendy friends. No one had made him feel uncomfortable or unwelcome but it had been clear how different their worlds were. And somehow even clearer when Dex had watched his mom place unassuming plastic forks in the drying rack.

 

He smelled Nursey before he heard him.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Nurse asked gently, eyes so pretty and wide.

 

"Yeah, just wanna get this done before the weekend so I don't have to worry about it." That was a lie. Jemma had agreed to pick up his end of the chores while Derek was visiting. Although the lawn mower had been making some suspicious noises, nothing was going to happen within the week.

 

"Should I go?" Nurse asked haltingly.

 

Dex's gut twisted. He only had one precious week with Derek, he would hate himself for spending any minute of it moping. And really, Nursey was blameless in this whole thing. They both were. Dex couldn't change his rural upbringing anymore than Nursey could change his city one. "No, stay." He forced the words through his throat.

 

Nursey's smile cemented the decision. He sauntered over to the work table and hopped up, apparently not caring if his 200.00 jeans got garage smut on them. "Is this gonna be one of those times when you literally roll up your sleeves and flex your muscles and make mechanics sound all dirty with double meaning and generally act like every omega's alpha wet dreams?"

 

Dex laughed despite himself. Nursey made things better that way, chill and sweet and funny.

 

Dex played into it, "Let me just see what we have here," He dramatically rolled up his sleeves and flexed his forearms, "sounds like you might be having trouble with the rotator belt, gonna have to get under there to know for sure."

 

"mmmm, yeah, get under there."

 

"Might also just need some lubrication to the engine."

 

"Of course, yes, lube it up."

 

Dex didn't go near the stupid lawn mower. Instead, he slowly walked toward Nursey until he was settled between his spread legs. Derek smiled face tilting up for a kiss. Dex sighed into it. Holding Derek, kissing him, it made Dex stupidly happy. So happy, that he could ignore the other things that rose up from time to time to threaten it. He hoped it would always be enough.

 

"Ugh,you guys suck!" Jemma growled from the garage door and then shouted, "Mom! They're fine, they're just being creeps and making out!"

 

Derek dissolved into giggles as she marched away.

 

"Opps?" He played at looking innocent.

 

Dex kissed along his jaw and nuzzled into his neck. Playful and flirty smelled good on Nursey, made his scent a sort of sparkling citrus.

 

"Are you going to tell me what's actually getting you all moody?" Derek asked gently, his breath tickling the skin behind Dex's ear.

 

"It's stupid."

 

"That never stopped you before."

 

Dex rolled his eyes, tried to make it casual, but felt that Derek was too well-versed not to see through it. Derek knew how to handle Dex; he called him on his bullshit, and talked him down from his bursts of anger, and made him laugh when he wanted to keep a sour face on.

He also made him brave. If there was one thing Dex had vowed to do, when Nursey had given him a chance after Christmas break, it was to be honest with him. He promised himself that he would never keep things from Nursey again and he had to respect that promise. "I dunno, I get nervous sometimes that one day you're going to like suddenly realize you're dating someone from the middle of bum-fuck Maine when you could be living the high life with some Alpha like Danny in New York."

 

Dex felt his lips protrude in a very alpha-pout. Only after the silence dragged on for a few moments did he look up at Nursey. His expression was.... unreadable. A cross between confusion and sadness? He definitely smelled sad and Dex opened his mouth to say something that would make it better but Derek cut him off.

 

"You really think I'm that vain?"

 

"No! I didn't say that, I--"

 

"You just said you're low-key nervous I'm going to leave you because your family doesn't have as much money as mine." Derek's eyes narrowed but not in the way that got Dex a little hot during an argument, in a hurt way, in a 'how could you' way.

 

Well, when he put it like that... "I told you it was stupid! I don't," Dex sighed "I know that's not how it is, but its just hard not to feel insecure when you're like gorgeous, and smart, and chic and shit."

 

"Chic and shit?" Derek poked, arms crossed, "I can't believe you just used that phrase."

 

"Shut up." Dex mumbled.

 

"Also, what does Danny have to do with anything? Why'd you even bring him up?" Derek honed in. He was good at that, picking up on the subtle things that were the heart of the matter.

 

Dex backed up, hands setting his hands on his hips, "I guess... okay, the whole money thing didn't really bother me at Samwell because I think I had it in my head that like I may not be able to offer you that but I'm like a good person and I treat you well and I'd literally do anything for you and maybe that wasn't the case for the other alphas you'd been with before. And then I met Danny and I was like, 'well, shit', he seems like a good dude and he actually gets your art references and he at least appreciates hockey and he could afford to go to like Paris or something for Spring break."

 

"When have I ever said we should go to Paris for Spring Break?"

 

"That's not the point!" Dex growled.

 

Derek huffed, arms still tightly crossed over his chest. He was filtering through emotions so fast, Dex could barely keep up with the scents--it all mushed into a general sour note until it tapered off into something salty.

 

"You're right, that's not the point." Derek pressed his lips together and looked away. Dex waited until Nursey looked back and the pain in his eyes almost had Dex dropping to his knees, begging for forgiveness ready to promise anything. "Dex. I don't know how else to show you that I love you. Not what you have or what you can do for me. I can't... You put me on this pedestal, like I don't have flaws or something and like you have to constantly be showing me that I should keep choosing you. Instead of us choosing each other. It's fucking exhausting." Nursey scrubbed a hand over his face, "I love you. I don't know how to make that enough for you not to doubt me."

 

"It is enough." Dex rushed to say. "Fuck, Nurse of course it's enough."

 

"Except when it's not." Derek pointed out.

 

A part of Dex wanted to grovel, to smooth it over, to promise to never say stupid shit again if Nursey would just forgive him. But a larger piece of him was angry. Of course he loved Nursey and he knew Nursey loved him. He wasn't trying to call things into question or some shit, he was just trying to explain what he'd been working through. He had said it was stupid, he wasn't doubting Derek, he was doubting himself. That part of him, lashed out.

 

"Oh fuck you, Derek. I don't think you're gonna run off on me or whatever. I know you love me, I know that you're not perfect, I know that my mom washing plastic forks is not embarrassing to you and it shouldn't even be something I notice because I'm not ashamed of who I am or who my family is. I just..."

 

"Just what?" Derek demanded.

 

"I just want to be good enough for you!" Dex shouted. When he heard his own words, echoing off the walls of the garage he felt himself deflate. "I've only ever wanted that."

 

"But Dex, that's what I'm saying. You are good enough for me. And for the record, I want to be good enough for you too. I didn't take boating lessons this summer for my own health. I wanted to know what you did, what your father and aunts and uncles do so that I could like, impress them with my knowledge of fisherman knots or some shit."

 

Dex choked out a laugh, emotions rising to his throat. "I was wondering why your hands were all calloused up."

 

"Ugh, it freaking hurts man, I thought rock climbing might've given me some cushion but shit... barely."

 

They just looked at each other for a few moments. Amused, irritated, angry, hurt.

 

"We’re idiots." Derek settled on.

 

Dex agreed, "I know."

 

"Come here."

 

Dex had never done something so willingly in his life. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the air Derek breathed in. And Derek kissed it away, sucked the words and Dex's tongue in and coaxed them to let it go.

 

-O-

 

When they drove over to the lake for the firework show, the pressing heat of the afternoon sun making them sweat even with the windows open, Dex told Derek about Brad. Derek first scoffed and shook his head. Then, he reached for Dex's hand over the clutch and squeezed it. "That dude is lame as fuck, babe."

"I know."

"That's why Jemma dumped his ass."

"I know."

"Well, I'll tell you something you don't know then." Derek shifted his weight and turned slightly toward Dex. "After you left New York, my friends were all up my ass about how to 'lock down that man' and how I had to make sure I didn't 'fuck things up with my weird relationship baggage' or whatever." Dex scrunched his eyebrows...relationship baggage? "Anyway, I'll tell you about that later. Whatever, the point is you're like, a catch, for me. Get it? You're my hunky d-man partner that can fix anything, that treats me like a prince and an equal and could totally keep us alive if and when the zombie apocalypse happens. Also, you're kind and sweet and sensitive and have a huge knot." Derek took a breath. "Honestly, I never thought I'd fall for someone so traditionally alpha-y and perfect."

Dex pulled off the main road into a secluded side street and turned to stare at Derek. He was grinning shyly, teeth pulling at his bottom lip.

"I could totally keep us alive during the zombie apocalypse." Dex confirmed.

"See?" Derek joked. "Mating material." He caught himself with the comment, eyes wide. "I mean--"

But Dex was already pulling him across the clutch toward his mouth. He sucked on Nusey's tongue, bit his lip, panted like he was in rut.

"Wanna fuck in the back of my truck?"

"Fuck yes." Nursey gasped. They both clamored to get out of the cab and into the bed. For all that Dex liked to take his time, taste Nursey everywhere and hear him fall apart, he and Nursey seemed to be on the same page about quick and dirty and rough.

As Dex thrust into Nursey's ass, he realized they both still had their tank tops on. But that thought left as soon as it came because Derek whined so beautifully when Dex speared him open over and over again.

"Yes, babe, hard like that." Derek moaned, his own feet helping to impale himself on Dex's cock.

Derek screamed when Dex's knot formed and came between their two stomachs. He shook and cursed in Dex's lap as his hole shuttered repeatedly on Dex's knot.

"No one is ever gonna take your knot like me." Nursey declared--clearly still knot-high.

Dex smiled, "Nah, babe. No one."

"Mhm."

When they turned up at the boat dock, they were shirtless and smelled vaguely of sex. Dex's father tisked him, told him to be more respectable for his omega's sake, but was sort of smiling too. Dex's mother just shook her head and threw a summer blanket at them. "It gets cold on the water, as you know Dex." She commented pointedly.

Dex fought back a smile because he did know that, but the blanket he had in the bed of his truck was a little smeared in Nursey's jizz.

When the first firework shot off, Derek perked up, "Holy shit, Dex it's so big! We're right under that shit!" The firework brightened the sky over the whole lake, like a camera flash. Which meant that Dex could see Derek's awed-out expression with perfect clarity.

That's how they watched the fireworks. Curled up together under one blanket, faintly smelling of sex, definitely smelling of each other and lulled peacefully by the water.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know there are still edits to be made, but please feel free to point out anything you notice (I'm beta-less and sad about it)! There might be more in this verse, but nothing right away. But, these boys are just too hard to stay away from :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this is how relationship statuses go in my twisted little verse:  
> Claiming= exclusive/monogamous relationship  
> Bonded= engaged, hella serious, intending to mate  
> Mated= married, connected forever, locked down
> 
> Little reminder-- Dex and Nursey are just claimed at this point!


End file.
